Murderer
by D4rkmion3
Summary: James Potter, 25 ans, auror célèbre, est appelé sur le lieu d’un crime particulièrement horrible. Quand il l’apprend qui est le meurtrier, l’affaire prend un tournant inattendu pour notre auror … AU Fin tragique Scène gore dans le 1er chap.
1. Passé

Murderer.

Disclamer : Rien a mwa tout a Jo (Je t'honore Ô grand auteur !).

Résumé : James Potter, 25 ans, auror célèbre, est appelé sur le lieu d'un crime particulièrement horrible. Quand il l'apprend qui est le meurtrier, l'affaire prend un tournant inattendu pour notre auror … AU Fin tragique Scène gore dans le 1er chap.

BlaBla de mwa :Après une longue absence me revoilàavec une autre fic, oui je sais je ne devrais pas mais bon ...Mon premier LilyJames ! Ca se fête ! Mddrrr ! Non mais l'histoire n'est pas du tout marrante! Fin triste aucune alternative, même si vous me supplié. Scuser mwa d'avance ! Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Chapitre n°1 : Passé.

James était confortablement assis sur son siège de bureau en lisant la Gazette du sorcier. Il était arrivé au passage où on annoncé le nom des morts. Il eut juste le temps de lire Rose Evans quand son assistante entra en trombe. Il leva la tête et une moue interrogative apparue sur son visage.

« Oui Clarisse ? »

« Une lettre du chef-auror Madley, Mr Potter. C'est urgent ! »

James lui fit signe d'avancer et tendit la main. La jeune femme y déposa la missive puis sortit de la pièce. Les lettres écrites par son supérieur étaient extrêmement rapprochées comme si il avait tremblé. Le jeune homme ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit le parchemin.

_Mr Potter,_

_En tant que meilleur auror de votre promotion, je souhaite que vous veniez me rejoindre immédiatement à Godric Hollow accompagné de Mr Black. Un meurtre a était commis, le suspect arrêté._

_Chef-auror Madley. _

James se leva, marcha jusqu'à son armoire et sortit le miroir que Sirius lui avait offert.

« Sirius ? »

La tête de son meilleur ami apparu. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Oui Jamesie ? Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? »

« Madley veut que tu m'accompagnes pour le rencontrer à Godric Hollow. Il y a eu un meurtre. »

Le visage du brun se décomposa. Lui et James détestait aller sur les lieux de meurtres mais en tant qu'auror, ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« Ah … Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. »

L'image s'effaça et James reposa le miroir dans l'armoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius transplanait dans la pièce.

« On y va James ? Madley va criser sinon … »

L'auror acquiesça et ils transplanèrent tout deux à Godric Hollow. Le chef-auror Madley était un homme grand, presque rachitique et le crâne rasé. Une moustache couvrait la moitié de son visage, il devait avoir la cinquantaine mais gardait la forme. La voix autoritaire de leur chef les interpella :

« Voyons, vous n'arrivez pas à savoir la cause de la mort ! Vous êtes Médicomage ou quoi ? Aucun sortilège ne vous est inconnu. »

Le jeune Médicomage tremblait de tous ses membres et répondit à son ancien en bégayant :

« B… Bien sur, monsieur Madley. Mais même en connaissant tout les sorts de magie commune, nous ne connaissons pas les sorts de magie ancienne. »

« Donc la cause de la mort est un sort de magie ancienne ? »

« Apparemment … »

Madley se gratta le menton, puis aperçu les deux jeunes hommes et leur fit signe de le rejoindre. James s'avança, maussade, suivi par Sirius.

« Mr Potter, Mr Black, les salua-t-il, vous êtes mes meilleurs éléments, et les plus persuasifs surtout, je vous charge de l'enquête, je veux qu'elle soit bouclée avant la fin de la semaine. Compris ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, Madley eut un sourire amer qui les mit mal à l'aise. Il allait partir …

« Ah oui, je dois vous dire, ce que vous allez voir est véritablement horrible et dépasse totalement l'entendement. »

Après cette révélation plus qu'effrayante, Madley s'en alla pour de bon. Sirius et James se lancèrent un regard surpris alors qu'un des auror présents venait à leur rencontre.

« Vous êtes ceux chargé de résoudre cette enquête ? Veuillez me suivre. »

Ils avancèrent vers une battisse que James n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors, l'une des fenêtres était recouverte d'un couche de sang séché. Le brun eut un frisson d'anticipation.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit qui résonna comme glauque aux oreilles de James. Ils entrèrent tout trois dans une maison qui, sans la couche de liquide bordeaux qui recouvrait les murs, semblait appartenir à des gens de classe moyenne.

L'auror se tourna vers eux.

« Désolé, je crains de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. J'ai vu ce qu'est devenu la pièce et ses habitants et je vais vous dire, le voir une fois m'a suffit ! »

Il bouscula Sirius et sortit de la maison en trombe. Sirius jeta un regard surpris à James et ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la noirceur peu accueillante. Le silence leur faisait froid dans le dos.

« Je crois qu'on devrait faire demi tour … »

James n'écoutait pas son ami et se contentait d'observer les alentours. Un léger bruit de conversation se faisait entendre au bout du couloir et le jeune auror accéléra le pas.

« Un bien horrible massacre … Dire que c'est l'œuvre d'une femme … »

James tourna à sa droite et eut un haut le cœur. Ce qui se trouvait devant lui dépassait toute imagination macabre. Trois corps avaient été disposés de façon à ce que leurs entrailles soient bien visibles. Du sang recouvrait la moindre parcelle de mur et des membres se promenaient sur les meubles.

L'une des trois victimes étaient une petite fille qui ne devait pas dépasser les 6 ans. Un de ses intestins pendait lamentablement, son bras droit avait été coupé, son œil gauche arraché, son visage était figé dans une expression de pure souffrance. Ses cheveux blonds taché de sang entouré sa tête. James eut les larmes aux yeux, quel être totalement dépourvu de sentiments avait pu commettre un acte si horrible ? Le jeune homme releva la tête et tomba sur le corps de la mère de l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas eut un meilleur sort que la blondinette. Crucifiée sur le mur, elle avait un énorme trou à la place du cœur, celui-ci gisait par terre devant elle. Sa langue avait été déchirée dans sa bouche ouverte et se trouvait à présent Dieu ne sait où. Sa jambe se tordait dans un angle bizarre et son tibia lui transperçait la peau. L'homme était celui qui semblait avoir était le plus épargné. Il avait juste le poignet brisé et quelques doigts en moins. Un couteau, sembla-t-il à James, lui avait entaillé le ventre.

Les deux hommes déjà présents dans la salle n'avaient cessé de le détailler, guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Le plus vieux s'approcha de James.

« Vous êtes James Potter je suppose ? »

Il acquiesça, la gorge serrée.

« Vous serrez heureux d'apprendre que nous détenons un suspect. »

« Qui est ? »

L'auror sembla hésiter, lança un coup d'œil inquiet à son partenaire qui acquiesça puis dit :

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le suspect de ce massacre est une femme Mr Potter. »

James se figea, une femme capable de cela ? Où allait le monde ?

« Où est-elle ? »

« Nous l'avons fait transplanée dans la salle d'interrogation du quartier des aurors il y a quelques minutes pendant votre _observation_. »

James le remercia et transplana à l'endroit indiqué. Il atterrit dans une salle aux murs verts olive. Six hommes l'accueillerent, la mine triste. Un de ses collègues et ami de Poudlard, Adam O'Neil, s'approcha de lui.

« Elle refuse d'avouer, elle dit n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont on parle et pourtant on la retrouvée évanoui sur le palier. »

« Où est-elle ? »

C'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de dire depuis qu'il avait appris que cette boucherie avait été commise par une femme, un être dit pur.

Adam pointa du doigt une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce, le regard baissé. James s'avança vers celle-ci. Il se sentit soudain attrapé par le bras, c'était adam.

« Je te préviens James, la personne que tu vas voir dans cette pièce est la dernière à qui tu t'attends. Ne laisse pas les sentiments embrouiller ton jugement. »

On le ménageait encore. Il se dégagea brusquement et continua à avancer vers le battant de bois. Arrivé devant, sa main agrippa la clenche, il eut un moment d'hésitation, puis résigné enclencha la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit avec une lenteur énervante, la tension autour de James augmenta d'un seul coup. La porte était ouverte totalement à présent. Le regard de James fit le tour de la pièce pour se poser sur le suspect en question. Il se figea, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche entre ouverte. _Elle_ avait eut la même réaction que lui.

Il aurait imaginé n'importe qui, quelqu'un de sa famille, une amie proche, n'importe qui sauf _elle_. Ses yeux vert émeraude qui ne s'était jamais effacé de sa mémoire, ses cheveux couleur feu qui avait illuminé sa vie.

« Li … Lily ? »

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement avant de lui faire un pâle sourire.

« Oui, c'est bien moi James … »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oui je sais fin sadique mais ceux qui me connaisse on l'habitude. Je préviens que cette fic est en trois chapitre déjà écrit, donc je posterais sûrement dans la semaine. XD ! REVIEWS PLZZ ! Merci d'avance !


	2. Présent

Murderer.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout a J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : James Potter, 25 ans, auror célèbre, est appelé sur le lieu d'un crime particulièrement horrible. Quand il l'apprend qui est le meurtrier, l'affaire prend un tournant inattendu pour notre auror … AU Fin tragique. Scène gore dans le 1er chap.

_Rappel: _

_« Li … Lily ? »_

_La jeune femme déglutit difficilement avant de lui faire un pâle sourire._

_« Oui, c'est bien moi James … »_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Chapitre n°2: Présent.

Il avait tout de suite détourné le regard. Il n'avait su quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait la force de faire cet interrogatoire. D'un côté sa conscience professionnelle lui hurlait qu'il le fallait. Mais de l'autre, juste en face de lui, il y avait les yeux de Lily, ce regard vert émeraude envoûtant, ce regard qu'il, à cet instant, détestait et aimait en même temps. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda si l'embrasser serait une bonne idée. Il se rendit à l'évidence que non en se rappelant que ses collègues étaient juste derrière la vitre et que se serait particulièrement déplacé étant donné la situation. Il s'interrogea aussi ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser en ce moment. Se remémorait-elle les détails macabres de son massacre? Puis il comprit que le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête en ce moment était de la questionner.

Il prit un air sérieux et distant alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle. Lily le regardait toujours tendrement. Il osa enfin lever les yeux vers elle. Son regard à lui se fit froid, il devait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour des retrouvailles, mais pour des explications. Malgré tout, sa voix intérieure lui hurlait que ce n'était pas _sa_ Lily qui était l'auteur de ce meurtre.

« _Evans_ … Tu es soupçonnée du meurtre d'une enfant et de ses deux parents, qui plus est des Moldus, en utilisant des sortilèges non répertoriés et, apparemment, extrêmement dangereux. C'est plus que suffisant pour te faire subir le baiser du Détraqueur. Si tu avoues, je peux essayer de t'obtenir l'incarcération à Azkaban … à vie.»

«Ce n'étais pas moi James! Je n'ai jamais voulu les tuer! Tu me connais, je n'ai rien fait!»

James était persuadé qu'elle jouait la comédie, elle avait toujours était très douée pour ça. Il ne se laisserait pas berner une fois de plus. Elle avait déjà joué avec ses sentiments quand il était en septième année.

Flash Back:

_James n'aurait jamais cru que cela aurait pu arriver un jour. Elle, Lily Evans, lui avait enfin dit oui! Quand il l'avait embrassé, son cœur avait un bond dans sa poitrine, lui qui avait 17 ans, il avait l'impression de retourner 4 ans plus tôt, quand il avait reçu son premier baiser. Mais __celui là était différent,__ son ventre s'était remplit d'une centaine de petits papillons. Il avait l'impression de planer._

_Sa relation avec Lily avait paru durant 6 mois tout ce qu'__il y a de plus parfait. Puis__, du jour au lendemain, elle avait changé. Elle pleurait presque tout le temps, était perdue dans ses pensées et trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas voir James plus de 2 heures en suivant. Lui avait fini par en avoir marre. Ils s'étaient disputés. Elle lui avait mit une baffe monumentale, lui jetant à la figure que leur relation n'avait été qu'un jeu pour elle, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et elle l'avait largué._

_Il ne s'en était jamais remit et l'avait regardé, sans rien dire et sans pouvoir rien faire, enchaîner petit ami sur petit ami, rupture sur rupture, pour finir par disparaître sans laisser de traces quelques jours avant les ASPICS.__ On avait retrouvé son dernier petit ami en date, mort dans sa chambre de préfète._

Fin du Flash Back.

Malgré sa douleur, James n'avait cessé de la chercher pendant 8 ans. Et maintenant qu'elle était là devant lui, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'est qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle ressorte de sa vie. Il fut envahit d'une colère sourde. Il se retint de lui hurler dessus à cet instant. Puis, quand il s'exprima, sa voix fut basse et terriblement froide:

«Et moi qui croyait qu'un Serpentard t'avait violé et tué il y a 3 ans … Je crois que j'aurais préféré ça à te voir aujourd'hui.»

Lily sembla être sur le point de pleurer pendant quelques secondes puis James s'aperçut qu'elle s'énerva à son tour. Il vit ses yeux changer de couleur. D'un vert émeraude, ils passèrent à une teinte rouge sang que James n'avait jamais observé chez elle. Son attitude se métamorphosa elle aussi. Les traits de la Lily timide et apeurée s'effacèrent, remplacés par un visage plus sûr de lui, plus … animal. Un sourire carnassier s'allongea sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle relevait la tête. James la jaugea du regard. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Lily qu'il connaissait.

«Alors tu préférais que je sois morte _Potter_. Quel déplaisir de savoir ça, tu me déçois. Moi qui croyais que tu serais brûlant d'amour en me revoyant, je me suis fait des illusions. Pour le crime, j'avoue. Moi, Lily Evans, j'ai pénétré dans la maison de ces moldus, j'ai tué, massacré, écartelé et démembré chacun de ses habitants un à un et j'y ai pris un plaisir sadique. Si tu avais entendu le père hurler quand j'ai torturé sa fille devant lui, s'en était presque … jouissif.»

Son sourire redoubla au fil de sa tirade alors que James devenait de plus en plus blanc. L'envie d'enfoncer son poing dans la figure de l'inconnue face lui se fit forte. Il l'observa intensément, plantant son regard dans le sien, tentant inconsciemment de trouver une trace qui lui montrerait qu'il s'agissait bien de Lily Evans.

«Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve qui tu es bien Lily Evans?»

Son sourire se fit plus tendre mais il sembla prendre un air plus sadique aux yeux de James. «Le double», il décida de l'appeler comme ça, s'avança vers lui d'une démarche féline, se cola contre son torse et le plongea son regard rouge dans le sien. Ses yeux reprirent une teinte émeraude pendant quelques secondes qui suffirent à James pour lui rappeler à quel point il avait pu aimer Lily Evans. Son regard l'envoûta, comme 8 ans auparavant, alors que son souffle se mêlait au sien. Lily avait prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il eut un soupir quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. C'était comme ci ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, qu'ils avaient passé les 8 dernières années ensemble. Elle stoppa l'échange par manque d'oxygène tandis que James ouvrait les yeux. Les siens avaient reprit une couleur rouge. James la repoussa. Un autre sourire carnassier.

«Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas pu l'oublier. Elle, _si_ gentille, _si_ intelligente, _si parfaite_! Moi James, je suis comme elle, mais avec l'ambition et la puissance en plus. Si tu l'aimes elle, alors tu m'aimes moi. Et je ferais en sorte, que moi tu ne m'oublies jamais.»

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton doucereux qui donna à l'auror un frisson d'horreur. Ce double l'effrayait, il était à la fois sadique mais diablement attirant et envoûtant. Elle était le côté animal de Lily, un côté qu'elle devait avoir toujours refoulée. Il se demanda comment il avait pu ressortir. Un tas d'hypothèse lui trottait dans la tête. Lily revint se frotter contre lui. Il s'efforça de ne pas la regarder avant de lui demander:

«Comment peux-tu exister? Je veux dire … Lily était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Comment as-tu pu prendre possession d'elle?»

«Comment je peux exister? Et bien chacun de nous à un conscient et un subconscient. Chez certaines personnes, ce subconscient n'apparait jamais et reste enfouit dans le cerveau, chez d'autres, après une émotion forte, il ressort. Lily est dans ce cas. C'est un peu comme le bien et le mal en nous, si la partie consciente est bonne, le subconscient sera mauvais. Tu me demandais comment j'ai pris possession d'elle? Je suis «née», ce fameux soir où Lily à disparu, quand ce charmant Evan Rosier, je crois, a essayé de la forcer à coucher. Elle n'a pas pu retenir sa douleur et sa colère quand il l'a prise comme un sauvage. Et moi, moi je l'ai vengé, je l'ai fais souffrir crois moi. Il n'y a pas une seconde où il n'a pas regretté d'avoir posé ses mains sur elle. Il m'a même supplié de le laisser vivre.»

Elle éclata d'un rire mauvais.

«Puis je me suis enfuie, je ne pense pas que retrouver Lily évanouit, le corps de son fumier de petit copain à ses côtés aurait fait bonne impression à Poudlard. Je l'ai laissé reprendre possession de son corps dans la forêt interdite. Elle se souvenait de tout, elle a beaucoup pleuré Potter, si tu savais comme elle s'en voulait. Elle pensait même qu'elle l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Puis elle a comprit. Elle a essayé de me contenir, mais récemment, Voldemort lui à fait une proposition qui l'a fait sortir de ses gonds. Et je suis revenue. Je ressentais son besoin de vengeance et le dégoût qu'elle avait contre ceux qui l'avait fait naître. Ces parents ses sales moldus! Elle en venait presque à regretter d'être née. Moi, j'ai obéit à son besoin de tuer des moldus. J'ai choisis une belle petite famille, avec une jolie petite fille et des parents tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Et tu connais déjà la suite.»

James était livide, Lily avait vraiment tué tous ces gens. Rosier et les moldus. Même si c'était son double, Lily savait et elle ne s'était pas dénoncée. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. D'un côté il pouvait comprendre, qui aurait cru une telle histoire à propos du conscient et du subconscient (NdA: Même moi je me demande où j'ai été chercher ça ). Non, Lily n'avait jamais voulu tuer, c'était la personne face à lui qui avait tout fait. La jeune fille n'avait pu qu'observer impuissante les actes de son double qui obéissait à des désirs qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir réaliser. Personne ne pouvait être maître de ses sentiments. A cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu être aux côtés de Lily, de ne pas l'avoir comprise quand elle n'était pas bien. Mais une zone d'ombre restait à éclaircir.

«Tu sais tout de Lily … Alors dis moi pourquoi Lily m'a laissé à Poudlard? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé?»

«Un jour, elle a reçu une lettre soi-disant de Voldemort, lui annonçant que si sa relation avec toi continuait, il te tuerait grâce à son agent infiltré dans Poudlard. La pauvre Lily, elle est tellement naïve qu'elle n'a même pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse lettre écrite par une de vos camarades de Griffondor, jalouse de ton amour pour elle. Moi, je l'ai tout de suite vu, mais elle, elle n'a pas voulu y croire quand elle y a pensé. Alors elle à commencer à t'éviter. Ca la faisait dépérir mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle était persuader que ta vie étais en danger. Je te raconte tout ça Potter, pour que tu te rendes compte de ta connerie et de ton inutilité dans sa vie. Elle a souffert à cause de toi mais, bien que je n'en connaisse pas la raison, elle n'a jamais pu t'en vouloir. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas encore tué, parce qu'elle ne le _désire_ pas. Mais quand ce jour sera venu, crois moi, je m'en donnerais à cœur joie.»

Sur ces mots l'air bestial sur le visage de Lily disparu. Elle reprit ses traits doux, ses yeux verts brillant étrangement. Et elle s'effondra à terre …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà finis, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, je sais, c'est pas super et sa va être dur pour la suite mais bon, je vais faire de mon mieux :)!

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

Merci :)!


	3. Futur

Murderer.

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout a J.K. Rowling.

Résumé : James Potter, 25 ans, auror célèbre, est appelé sur le lieu d'un crime particulièrement horrible. Quand il l'apprend qui est le meurtrier, l'affaire prend un tournant inattendu pour notre auror … AU Fin tragique. Scène gore dans le 1er chap.

Blabla: Pour ce chapitre, j'ai mêlé les points de vue de Lily et de son double, Remus, Sirius et James pour voir comment chacun vivait ce qui arriver. Peter n'est pas présent dans ma fic, désolée pour ceux et celles qui l'apprécient. En espérant que vous apprécierez …

Darkmion3.

Chapitre dédié à puky qui m'a pressé de l'écrire: Désolée si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps, mais je te jure que je serais plus rapide la prochaine fois. Et merci encore pour ce message si gentil! En espérant que ça te plaira:)!

_Rappel:_

_«C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas encore tué, parce qu'elle ne le désire pas. Mais quand ce jour sera venu, crois moi, je m'en donnerais à cœur joie.»_

_Sur ces mots l'air bestial sur le visage de Lily disparu. Elle reprit ses traits doux, ses yeux verts brillant étrangement. Et elle s'effondra à terre …_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Chapitre n°3: Futur.

James s'était précipité pour la rattraper. Il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas très lourde et se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas mangé à sa faim. Puis ses collègues entrèrent dans la pièce, se pressant autour du couple, le jeune homme genoux à terre, la jeune femme évanouit dans ses bras. Sirius arriva à son tour, essoufflé.

«James, on m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de venir tout de …»

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent irrémédiablement sur Lily. Un air de pure angoisse se peint sur son visage.

«Non … Non je ne veux pas le croire! Ce n'est pas _elle_ James! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas _elle_! Je refuse!»

Deux aurors empoignèrent le jeune homme par les épaules tandis qu'il se débattait férocement, ses yeux voulant absolument nier ce qu'il venait de voir. James se releva, la rousse à son cou. Il sortit de la pièce sous les regards inquiets et les chuchotements.

Madley l'attendait derrière la porte adossé au mur. Son regard passa du brun à Lily, puis de Lily au brun. Il eut un faible mais triste sourire. James sentit son estomac se contracter lui aussi, il n'avait pas encore réalisé l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de vivre, ni des révélations qui lui avait faite par «le double». Une intense envie de pleurer vint, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il s'efforça de contenir ses larmes, son patron ne devait pas voir ça.

«Mr … Je pense que je vais …»

«Pas de problème James, j'en informerais le chef d'Azkaban. Désolé de vous dire ça comme ça, mais j'attends votre rapport sur mon bureau lundi matin sans faute … et sans _omission_ de détails, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.»

«Très bien Mr …»

James transplana donc chez lui, Lily dans les bras, le cœur en miettes. Après qu'il eut déposé son fardeau dans son lit, il laissa ses larmes s'échapper de ses paupières fermées. Il s'assit sur une chaise au chevet de la rouquine alors qu'un sanglot s'échappait imperceptiblement de ses lèvres. Il s'endormit, les joues rougis, le souffle entrecoupé de lourds sanglots, la main blanche de Lily dans la sienne.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Sirius n'était pas le genre à se lever tôt un samedi matin mais la scène d'hier était restée gravé dans sa mémoire. Lui qui avait presque autant souffert que James la disparition de Lily, de sa fleur de Lys, de la personne qu'il considérait comme ça petite sœur.

Lily Evans avait été la première fille à lui parler pour autre chose qu'une nuit enflammée dans les bras du tombeur de Poudlard, la première fille qui ne lui parler pas que pour simplement avoir une chance de sortir avec un des Maraudeurs. Non, Lily Evans était venue lui parler parce qu'elle lisait en lui comme Remus ou James pouvait voir en lui. Elle avait reconnu un rejeté, un banni, un exilé. Elle avait vu le véritable Sirius, celui qui avait des faiblesses et non le dragueur invétéré. Lily avait la première fille à l'avoir vu pleurer. Rien que pour cela Sirius attachait autant d'importance à Lily qu'à James et Remus.

Remus … Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le mette au courant de la situation, de plus le lycanthrophe avait toujours trouvé les mots justes pour remettre son frère de cœur d'aplomb. Il serrait d'une aide formidable face au désarroi dans lequel James devait être plongé. Sirius décida donc qu'une petite visite improvisée à Poudlard devait être organisée … Et dans les plus brefs délais.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Lily entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Une lumière vive lui brula la rétine, contrastant avec la noirceur de la cellule dans laquelle elle avait vécu ces deux derniers jours. Une légère odeur d'œufs brouillés lui titilla les narines, rappelant par la même occasion le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu un repas correct depuis à peu près de 2 mois. Les événements d'hier lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire. La partie avec James fut particulièrement douloureuse et elle ne put empêcher une goutte salée de venir s'écraser sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux, se demandant où il était à présent et où elle-même était. L'odeur se fit plus forte alors que le grincement de la porte ce fit entendre. Elle sentit un poids se poser sur ses jambes et le côté du matelas à sa droite s'affaissait. Elle n'osa toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle espérait profondément être chez James, mais elle avait peur d'être déçu. Et si elle était tombé chez un vieil auror pervers qui la séquestrerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue ces crimesou qu'elle cède à ses envies lubriques? Une main sur son front la fit sursautée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et elle sentit un liquide brulant coulé sur son ventre. Une douleur aigue arriva au galop obligeant la jeune femme à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser. D'autres larmes, de souffrance cette fois, rejoignirent la précédente alors qu'elle tentait fébrilement d'essuyer de la main la tache de chocolat qui formait à présent une auréole marron sur le drap blanc. Une main masculine vint se poser sur la sienne et sa jumelle entreprit d'essuyer du pouce ses joues pleines de larmes.

«Chut. Ne pleure pas ma Lily …»

Sa voix était profonde et rassurante, rien à voir avec celle d'un vieil auror pervers. Elle avait même un quelque chose que Lily reconnaissait. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette chambre, ce lit et ces mains étaient la propriété de James Potter. D'ailleurs celui-ci relevait à présent son menton d'un pouce trempé de larmes et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu hier, il ne la détestait pas, il ne la rejetait pas, il l'avait même hébergé. Mais pour quelles raisons? Elle s'apprêta à lui poser un tas de questions mais des coups sonores se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée. James lui fit un sourire d'excuse, frôla rapidement ses lèvres et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Lily poussa un soupir de déception … Pourquoi Merlin avait-il fait qu'ils soient toujours dérangés au mauvais moment?

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Sirius était venu le tirer du lit, un samedi matin avec deux prénom dans la bouche et dans la même phrase «Lily et James.». Ces deux noms avaient suffit pour que Remus sorte du lit et s'empresse d'enfiler tous les vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main. Si bien qu'à peine dix minutes plus tard, lui et Sirius se trouvaient déjà devant la porte de James. L'autre Maraudeur tapa distinctement à la porte. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à ouvrir, surpris d'une visite aussi matinale.

«Alors, Tête en pétard, comment sa va depuis hier?»

«Très bien, _Sirichou_. Aurais-tu oublié de prendre une douche ce matin? C'est fou comme tu sens le chien mouillé …»

«Pas autant que toi tu sens le crottin de cerf, _Prongsie_ de mon cœur …»

Remus observa la scène avec amusement. Ils avaient le don de lui rappeler Poudlard et leur trio infernal. James, toujours derrière Lily, Sirius et ses innombrables conquêtes, lui, constamment entrain de les surveiller. Poudlard avait toujours était son chez-lui, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter le château et était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec l'appui de Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, seul l'état de son ami comptait. James semblait, en apparence, comme d'habitude mais Remus voyait dans ses yeux que tout n'était pas pour le mieux.

«Comment va Lily? Sirius m'a dit que vous l'aviez retrouvé hier, certes dans des conditions peu agréables, mais retrouvé quand même …»

James se raidit instantanément au prénom de la jeune fille et Remus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour l'auror. Puis un tendre mais triste sourire envahit les lèvres de son ami.

«Je l'ai ramené avec moi. Evidemment, elle ne va pas aussi bien que nous l'aurions souhaité, mais comme tu l'as dit, elle est là. Et c'est tout ce qui compte.»

James leur fit signe de le suivre ce que ses amis s'empressèrent de faire. Le lycanthrophe sentait son rythme cardiaque accéléré et ses yeux le picotaient légèrement. Le cerf ouvrit une porte et leur fit un petit sourire encourageant auquel, Remus en était sûr, il ne croyait pas lui-même. Et pourtant, Sirius et lui n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à pénétrer dans la chambre, chacun d'eux sachant que leur futur en serait changé a jamais.

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Lily avait entamé le petit déjeuner que James avait laissé sur ses genoux. Le garçon se souvenait encore de son goût démesuré pour les œufs brouillés et les tranches de bacons le matin. Des voix retentirent soudain et la jeune femme arrêta de mâcher pour écouter. Elle reconnut tout d'abord la voix de Sirius qui se chamailla amicalement avec James puis celle plus sérieuse de Remus. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils viennent voir James, mais pas aussi tôt. Que fera-t-elle quand elle verrait le regard remplis de reproches de Remus et celui brillant d'incompréhension de Sirius? Que leur dira-t-elle? Elle n'eut pas le temps se répondre car la porte s'ouvrait déjà. James entra le premier, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Remus et Sirius suivirent.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à revoir Sirius pleurer une seconde fois dans sa vie et elle tomba des nus en constant que le lycanthrophe lui aussi laissait libre court à ses larmes. Lily retint un sanglot qui lui monta à la gorge, non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. James observait la scène, les larmes aux yeux, semblant attendre que l'un d'entre eux esquisse un mouvement ou dise un mot. Sirius fut le premier à cédé face au silence, il s'approcha du lit où Lily était allongée. Il s'y assit lentement, les yeux rougis, et prit la rousse dans ses bras avant de lui dire d'une voix faible et chevrotante:

«Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, petite sœur …»

Ce fut la phrase de trop, les yeux de Lily se remplirent d'eau qui coula lentement le long de ses joues. Sirius s'éloigna d'elle, posa une main sur sa joue puis lui fit un bisou sur le front laissant sa place à Remus.

« Et ben dis donc, notre fleur de Lys n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Je ne vous savais pas aussi sensible Miss Evans.»

Un léger sourire amusé gagna les lèvres de tous ceux présents. Puis James redevint soudain sérieux.

«Trêve de frivolités, nous devons mettre en place une stratégie pour sortir Lily de ce mauvais pas. Le procès sera dur, certes mais nous pouvons toujours gagner un allégement de peine avec une bonne argumentation et de bons témoins. De plus …»

James continua son explication sur l'état de Lily. Les deux autres l'écouter avec attention, jetant de temps à autre des regards inquiets vers la jeune femme. Elle, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle savait bien que son état était incurable, que rien ne pouvait contenir cette Lily sauvage et agressive. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses pulsions meurtrières à chaque fois qu'une émotion de colère vive l'envahissait et ce sentiment de délivrance quand «son double» massacrait, déboîtait, tranchait, découpait, écrasait le corps de ceux contre qui sa haine était tournée. Non, Lily Evans ne savait pas pour quelles raisons elle avait été envoyée à Griffondor. Les élèves de cette maison étaient réputés pour être courageux et en aucun cas Lily ne l'était, elle se laissait emportée par ses sentiments. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça et pourtant, plus elle réfléchissait moins elle se sentait une enfant de Griffondor. Son âme, meurtrie, lui laissa pourtant entrevoir une solution … radicale. La seule solution envisageable pour tout Griffondor qui se respecte …

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

«Et donc je pense que si nous arrivons à persuader le juge que Lily n'était pas maitresse de ses actes, elle pourrait s'en sortir sans aller avec Azkaban et avec une visite régulière à St Mangouste afin de vérifier que son état reste stable.»

«Ah ouais! Et comment comptes-tu _persuader_ le juge Prongs? Je te rappelle qu'on parle de justice James!»

«T'as une autre solution Padfod?»

«Moi, j'en ai une autre James …»

James Potter tourna son regard vers Lily, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle aurait ouvert la bouche, pas alors que tout semblait perdu pour elle. Il était inquiet, plus qu'il ne l'avait été quand il l'avait recherché sans relâche. L'air résigné qu'elle arborait en ce moment ne le rassurait pas non plus, au contraire, son estomac se tordit d'anticipation même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le vert affronta le gris, la forêt contre l'acier. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ce qu'il lisait en ce moment ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

«Il faut que tu me tues James. De ta propre baguette car je ne veux mourir sous le sort de personne d'autre. Je veux que tu me tues sans poser de question et sans aucun remord. Je veux que tu me donne la mort la plus digne d'une Griffondor dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Je veux que tu me tues pour notre amour James.»

Son regard ne mentait pas, elle savait ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait chaque mot. Elle ne reculerait pas. James rompit le contact visuel en fermant les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait la force, il avait beau être chez les lions, tuer la femme de sa vie lui serait impossible. Sirius et Remus n'accepterait pas qu'il le fasse, d'une part, et d'autre part, lui-même ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était forcément «le double» qui parlait. Jamais Lily ne lui aurait demandé une telle chose. Il rouvrit les yeux, c'était bien le regard émeraude de la rousse, et pourtant …

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

«Je refuse … Je ne peux pas Lily, tu ne peux pas me demander de te tuer. J'en serais incapable. Je t'aime trop pour cela, me demander de te tuer par amour est …»

«Ne sois pas si borné et égoïste James! …»

Lily était énervée, _très_ énervée. Ne comprenait-il donc pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait? N'acceptait-il donc pas l'idée qu'elle était devenue un monstre? Elle sentait sa magie bouillir de part en part de son corps. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle se serait levé et lui aurait mis une gifle tellement forte que tout le quartier l'aurait entendu. Elle devait se contrôler ou son double reprendrait le dessus.

«Fais le tout simplement! Tu dis m'aimer, ne penses pas à moi, penses à ce que je pourrais faire, à ce qu'_elle_pourrait faire à tous ceux que j'aime et que toi tu aimes aussi. Tu ne comprends donc pas? Je ne suis qu'une erreur de la nature, _elle_ n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Je ne suis que faiblesse et décadence.»

Elle tremblait de plus en plus, sa magie se fit plus noire, plus … _violente_. Elle se laissa submerger par ce sentiment de puissance pure. Puis ce fut le trou noir …

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Elle ne pensait pas revenir aussi vite. Lily devenait de plus en plus faible avec le temps. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire carnassier se peigna sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle contemplait le visage furieux de James et ceux dépités et surpris de Sirius et Remus. Elle jubilait de les voir si choqué. Les souvenirs de tout ce que Lily venait de vivre, faire et même penser lui apparurent. Son sourire redoubla.

«Alors comme ça, elle t'a demandé de _nous_ tuer, _Potter_. Dommage que je sache que tu n'oseras jamais, j'aurais pu m'amuser.»

James sortit souplement sa baguette de sa poche, prenant sa position d'offensive. Un sourire résigné et mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres.

«_Te_ supprimer n'est pas un problème.»

Elle éclata d'un grand rire sardonique. Ce qu'il pouvait être _pitoyable_. Imaginer pouvoir effacer d'un simple coup de baguette une partie d'un être.

«J'admire ton courage, _Potter_. Malheureusement, Lily a raison. La seule façon pour que tout cela s'arrête c'est de la tuer … Et donc par la même occasion me tuer. Elle ne peut vivre sans moi et je ne peux vivre sans elle. Alors, _Potter_, que comptes-tu faire?»

Elle lui laissa le temps de réfléchir. Elle était à la recherche d'une baguette. Elle constata avec bonheur que James avait récupéré celle de Lily à Azkaban. Elle se leva comme ci de rien n'était. La baguette était posée sur la table de nuit à deux pas d'elle. La récupéré serait un jeu d'enfant. De plus les deux amis de Potter restaient pétrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Elle avait tout le temps de vraiment les pétrifiés et de liquider Potter. Pour ensuite les torturer bien entendu. Et hop, ni vu ni connu. Il fallait juste qu'elle attrape ce fichu morceau de bois.

Malheureusement pour elle, James vit son regard passer de la baguette à lui puis de Sirius à Remus, pour revenir sur la baguette. Il lança un rapide «_Expelliarmus_» mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà la baguette en main et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort d'éblouissement. Potter était plus malin qu'elle ne le pensait. Il avait profité de son moment d'inattention pour emporter ses deux amis Dieu ne sait où. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour le voir courir suivit de Sirius et Remus.

Un autre sourire carnassier se pendit à ses lèvres. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser …

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

James avait juste eut le temps d'attraper le bras de ses deux amis et de s'enfuir dans la rue que déjà «le double» apparut devant eux. Sirius et Remus tirèrent à leur tour leur baguette mais James secoua la tête.

«Allez rechercher du renfort au Ministère, je la retiens.»

Remus s'empressa de lui obéir mais Sirius refusa, il hurla quelque chose que James n'entendit pas alors que Remus s'accrocha à un pan de sa robe pour transplaner. James était seul face «au double», et en même temps seul face à la femme qu'il aimait. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'amusement, un rictus mauvais déformé les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille, ses traits étaient tordus dans une expression de démence. Rien ne rappelait à James sa Lily mais il savait qu'elle était là quelque part dans ce corps. Il était résigné, il allait la tuer, ici et maintenant. Peut importe ce que tout le monde dira, il allait sauver Lily et la communauté sorcière. Il allait lui donner à sa fleur de Lys la mort qu'elle souhaitait, une mort de Griffondor.

Il se mit en garde, ses sens en éveil. Elle le fixa d'un regard méchamment rieur. Elle le provoquait, il le savait. Mais il était décidé et ne reculerait devant rien. Comprenant ce qu'il allait faire elle eut un soupir et ferma les yeux.

«Tu me fais _pitié_ Potter, tu comptes vraiment nous tuer? Ou la tuer si tu préfères … Qui auras-tu à aimer alors? Qu'est ce que tu deviendras? Tu le sais n'est ce pas? Une épave, tu erreras dans ce monde sans y trouver ta place et tu finiras par te tuer en te coupant les veines un soir dans ta baignoire. C'est ce que tu veux? Je peux te donner plus tellement plus …»

Sa voix changea au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, devenant plus douce, plus tendre. Ses yeux reprirent leur teinte émeraude que James affectionnait. Il savait que le double voulait le troubler.

«Cause toujours, saleté, je ne me laisserais pas avoir une seconde fois par ton tour de passe-passe stupide!»

Le double lui fit un sourire indulgent alors qu'elle levait les bras de chaque côté de son corps, lançant sa baguette à terre.

«Alors viens. Tues moi _Potter_!»

Elle cracha le dernier mot. James transforma sa baguette en une dague étincelante, s'élançant vers la poitrine qui lui était offerte, il ne reculerait pas. Il vit un éclair de surprise métamorphoser les traits du double alors qu'il arrivait à pleine vitesse vers elle. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la lame se plantait dans le corps de sa victime, à l'emplacement du cœur. Un épais liquide rougeâtre lui coula le long de la main alors qu'il lâchait le manche pour rattraper la jeune femme qui s'effondrait sur lui.

«James …»

Ce n'était pas de la supplication qui résonnait dans sa voix, non. Son visage rayonnait de soulagement. Il se mit à genoux, sa belle dans les bras comme un jour auparavant.

«James …»

«Chut ne parle pas … Tu n'as rien à dire Lily. Tout ce que tu vas me dire, je le sais déjà.»

Un léger sourire apparut sur ces lèvres suivit d'un rictus de douleur. Elle toussa, du sang gicla sur la joue de l'auror. Sa chemise et le sol en était trempait eux aussi. Un léger filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche. James l'essuya du pouce lui arrachant un autre sourire. Elle se sentait partir, tout devenait froid et noir. Et pourtant il y avait cette chaleur qui émanait du corps du jeune homme. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle n'aurait jamais cru mourir aussi heureuse.

«S'il te plait … James … Embrasse … moi … Une dernière … fois.»

Le jeune homme pleurait lui aussi. Il savait que ce baiser était le dernier qu'ils auraient. Il avait le goût métallique du sang et en même temps, il sentit tout le bonheur que pouvait ressentir Lily. Il se détacha d'elle alors qu'elle soupirait, il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement.

«Je t'aime … Merci … Et ne … m'oublies … pas …»

James sentit la main de sa compagne perdre toutes ses forces, ses yeux furent soudainement vide de sentiments. Lily Evans n'était plus … Ses pleurs redoublèrent alors qu'il enlaçait plus fort le corps à présent sans vie de la rousse. Il se souvint soudainement d'un air que lui et Lily aimaient bien quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il ne put s'empêcher de le fredonner:

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared _

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Want to be the one you wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I give up everything _

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_And h__old me when I'm scared _

_You won't always be there _

_So love me when I'm gone …_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Voilà, c'est fini "essuie une larmichette qui lui coule de l'oeil", en espérant que ce n'était pas trop nul ou fleur bleue !

Sinon les paroles de fin sont de la chanson When I'm gone de 3 Doors Down à absolument écouter en lisant ce chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui auront aimé lire cette fic!

A bientôt pour un nouveau Lily/James plus joyeux je l'espère!

Darkmion3


End file.
